A Bitter End
A Bitter End '''was a virtual representation of one of Ratonhnhaké:ton's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Connor and Haytham Kenway finally caught up to Benjamin Church, to which they boarded his ships to confront him. Dialogue Connor and Haytham met near the ''Aquila. '' * '''Haytham: ''Shall we?'' Following this, the pair boarded the vessel and sailed for the Caribbean Sea. * Haytham: ''I told you this was a poor heading. Church is surely days ahead of us now...'' * Robert: ''Have some faith in the boy! He's yet to disappoint! '' * Haytham: ''Well the bar's not been set very high now, has it?'' * Connor: ''We are closer than you think, father.'' One of the crew members alerted Connor to a ship. * Connor: ''Is it the Welcome?'' * Robert: ''Aye! And she's dropped anchor.'' * Haytham: ''Bring us in for a closer look, son.'' * Connor: ''It seems the ship has been abandoned. '' * Haytham: ''Church always was a slippery little bastard...'' * Crew: ''Enemy ahead! They're making to flee!'' * Connor: ''After them!'' The Aquila ''gave chase to the schooner. * '''Haytham: 'How is it you come to captain a ship, given the way you sail? Perhaps someone with more experience should take the wheel? Speed, Connor! We need more speed! It's almost as though you WANT him to escape... Can the ship go no faster?! Hurry son! We won't get a second chance at this! * Robert: ''She's passing between the cliffs, boy, and the Aquila's too big to follow. We need to go around!'' * Haytham: ''Goddammit! We're going to lose him!'' * Robert: ''What other choice have we?! Those rocks would crush us!'' * Connor: ''The current here is swift. We still have a chance.'' Connor used the Aquila's cannons to destroy the escorting ships. * Haytham: ''Church is using the ambush as cover. Sink him before he escapes! Send that bastard to the seafloor!'' * Connor: ''No. I need his ship afloat. The cargo must be saved.'' * Haytham: ''Stop him, Connor! You should have listened to me! He's nearly away!'' Connor used chain shots to bring down the mast of Church's ship. * Connor: ''Men, prepare to board-'' Haytham suddenly took control of the ship. * Connor: ''What are you doing?!'' * Haytham: ''Ending this!'' * Connor: ''Secure the ships!'' * Robert: ''Hook us in! Bring her close! To arms! To arms!'' Connor and Haytham boarded the enemy ship. * Connor: ''I need to get below deck. Who knows what madness my father intends...'' Connor entered the hull of the ship. * Connor: ''Empty... What has Church done with the cargo?'' * Haytham: ''So here we are, face to face at last, my friend. It's been quite an adventure - let me tell you - working my way through your nasty little tricks and traps. Clever. Some of them, anyway. I'll give you credit for that. And for the quietude with which you pulled it off. We had a DREAM, Benjamin! A dream you sought to DESTROY! And for that, my fallen friend, you will be made to pay.'' Connor entered the room, finding Haytham beating Benjamin Church. * Connor: ''Enough! We came here for a reason.'' * Haytham: ''Different reasons, it seems.'' * Connor: ''Where are the supplies you stole?'' * Benjamin: ''Go to hell.'' Connor stabbed Benjamin with his Hidden Blade. * Connor: ''I ask again: where are the supplies?'' * Benjamin: ''On the island yonder, awaiting pickup. But you've no right to it. It isn't yours.'' * Connor: ''No, not mine. Those supplies are meant for men and women who believe in something bigger than themselves. Who fight and die that one day they might be free from tyranny such as you.'' * Benjamin: ''Are these the same men and women who fight with muskets forged from British steel? Who bind their wounds with bandages sewn by British hands. How convenient for them. We do the work. They reap the rewards.'' * Connor: ''You spin a story to excuse your crimes. As though you're the innocent one and they the thieves.'' * Benjamin: ''It's all a matter of perspective. There is no single path through life that's right and fair and does no harm. Do you truly think the Crown has no cause? No right to feel betrayed? You should know better than this, dedicated as you are to fighting Templars - who themselves see their work as just. Think on that next time you insist your work alone befits the greater good. Your enemy would beg to differ - and would not be without cause.'' Connor gave Church his last rites in Kanien'kéha. * Connor: ''Your words may have been sincere, but that does not make them true.'' * Haytham: ''You did well. His passing was a boon for us both. Come on. I expect you'll want my help retrieving everything from the island?'' Outcome Connor and Haytham managed to find and kill Benjamin Church, and Connor also retrieved the supplies stolen from Valley Forge. Trivia * When viewed in Eagle Vision while steering the ship, Haytham would appear with a red aura, as if he was an enemy. * In the novelization, it was written by Haytham that he narrowly dodged a pistol shot from Church before charging and beating him brutally. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed III